


The Scars of a Life Left Behind

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Other, Sad John, Tourture, selfish John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a glimse of the tourture Sherlock endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars of a Life Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot.

Sherlock rushed down the alley way yelling to John to keep up. The thrill of the chase was getting to Sherlock as well as John. The chase stopped abrubtly though, the man turned and shot Sherlock in the shoulder. John couldn't bear loosing Sherlock again, he had just gotten him back. John ripped Sherlock's shirt off to examine the wound. Sherlock simply smiled at him bleeding out on to the cold wet ground. 

"I'm going to get you put of this alive, you here me?" John shouted reassuring himself more than Sherlock. He took the shirt off to examine the wound, what he saw stopped him cold. There were several scars slashed across Sherlock's chest, some long and shallow others short and deep. There were a few scars from bullet wounds as well. John had thought only of what happened when Sherlock left him but never what he himself had endured. John gasped and allowed himself a moment to be fearful but then bunched up the plum shirt and pressed it hard against the wound.

Sherlock would get through this , he always did.


End file.
